Renacer
by Ada Ross
Summary: Ada se da cuenta de que ese chico honesto y desinteresado lo ha cambiado todo. Leon/Ada, RE2.


**Título:** Renacer.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Resident Evil.  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> Ada/Leon.  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 913.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> situado durante RE2, spoilers del final.  
><strong>Notas:<strong>escrito para Amanda Beicker en umbrella-es.

* * *

><p>Las sienes le palpitaban y la sensación de dolor se repartía por todo su cuerpo, sin quedar una sola parte en la que no sintiese el daño y picor de las heridas recientes. La sangre borboteaba de su costado lentamente y el dolor era más intenso allí. Ada podía ver la herida abierta tras la tela de su vestido rasgada, la carne roja empapada en sangre; el corte era profundo y la piel estaba amoratada. Giró la cabeza y se tapó la herida inútilmente con una mano, pero el líquido rojo pasaba entre sus dedos. Sintió arcadas, las lágrimas en sus ojos y su cuerpo convulsionándose. Su vista enturbiada apenas distinguía dónde estaba; la cabeza le daba vueltas y las extremidades parecían pesadas y lentas. Hizo un esfuerzo para incorporarse. Apoyó el codo sobre el suelo y logró levantar medio cuerpo. Un pinchazo cruzó su cabeza de lado a lado, sin poder contener el grito de angustia.<p>

_Somos un equipo… no puedo dejarte atrás así como así. _

El recuerdo acudió a su mente como una bala que le atravesase el pecho. Las palabras resonaron en su mente y Ada se llevó la mano hacia la boca.

_Sólo soy una mujer que se ha enamorado de ti._

Las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos a causa del dolor cayeron por las mejillas sucias y llenas de heridas, y los sollozos quedaron ahogados por la voz femenina que repetía un mensaje una y otra junto a la alarma. Ada no logró sostenerse más tiempo y volvió a caer al suelo enrejado; las palabras una y otra vez en su mente. La sensación cálida en los labios parecía perdurar.

Era la primera vez que Ada lloraba en años. Tiempo atrás se había prometido ser fuerte, evitar relacionarse y albergar emociones o sentimientos. Su modo de vida lo requería; no hay buenos espías que se involucren sentimentalmente en sus misiones. Podía decir que había conseguido mantenerse firme hasta cierto punto durante toda su carrera. Ni siquiera había dejado que lo de John la afectase demasiado. ¿Y qué había hecho al borde de la muerte?

Le había dicho a aquel chico que le quería. A aquel policía novato que había persistido en ayudarla a escapar, que la había cuidado y se había preocupado por ella. Incluso cuando Ada había desaparecido y le había dado esquinazo, Leon no se había dado por vencido y siguió junto a ella en todo momento. Ada le había dicho a ese muchacho que le quería, mirando sus ojos azules que la observaban asustados. Había escuchado la voz gritando su nombre como un eco lejano cuando los párpados se le cerraron y perdió el conocimiento.

Le había besado cuando creía que iba a morir. Le había dicho que le quería.

Y Ada sabía que era verdad. Por una vez, sus palabras fueron sinceras, sin ocultar un doble propósito.

¿Por qué había sido tan bueno con ella? ¿Por qué quería ayudarla? Ada nunca había recibido un trato tan desinteresado como el que Leon le había dado. Sólo habían pasado horas, un día a lo sumo; pero la mujer estaba segura de que nadie se había comportado con ella como Leon, de que nunca había conocido a alguien tan bueno como él. ¿Se había vuelto débil sólo por eso? Notó la sangre reseca en sus manos, las lágrimas amargas en las mejillas y aún escuchaba su pronto llanto. ¿Estaba llorando por ese chico? Se sintió estúpida, se odiaba a sí misma. Se había enamorado como una tonta y casi había muerto sólo por salvarlo. Sin embargo, Ada no sentía remordimientos. Habría muerto feliz porque, por una vez, había sentido que aquello era correcto. A lo largo de su vida había hecho cosas horrorosas sin titubear; pero aquel último acto que tendría que haberla llevado a la muerte era distinto.

Aún así, allí estaba viva: moribunda, pero viva. El escozor en sus ojos y el dolor de su cuerpo le recordaba que había sobrevivido… por ahora. Sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y logró ponerse de pie, aunque caminaba encorvada y arrastrando los pies. Leon se habría marchado ya, dándola por muerta. De alguna forma, Ada sintió que algo sí había muerto en ella. No era la misma. La Ada de antes se habría sacrificado por sus propios propósitos, por su beneficio. Pero la Ada que ahora caminaba había intentado morir salvando la vida de alguien… de alguien a quien quería salvar y ayudar. Toda su vida, sus principios, parecían haberse derrumbado junto a la ciudad.

Si Leon aún seguía en ese laboratorio subterráneo debía escapar; alguien como él no debía morir allí, bajo metros de cemento y tierras rodeado de monstruos y zombies. Habían prometido salir juntos de ese infierno.

Le ayudaría.

o

Después de haber acabado con aquel monstruo que habían creído invencible, Leon no se quedó allí. No se paró a ver qué fantasma le había lanzado el arma desde las sombras. Había salido corriendo hasta el tren con toda la rapidez que las heridas le habían permitido. Ada suspiró profundamente. Era lo mejor, se repitió a sí misma. Leon creía que ella estaba muerta.

Decidió dejarle creer eso. Él no se merecía estar con alguien como ella. Su conciencia le decía que si su confesión había sido sincera, le dejaría marchar. Y así hizo.

Ada abandonó el laboratorio en silencio, secándose las últimas lágrimas que quedaban en sus ojos y con ellas llevándose el recuerdo de aquellos ojos azules. Todavía tenía una misión que cumplir.

**-fin-**


End file.
